Book 5: Voldemort Returns
by MoonlightWriter
Summary: Now since Voldemort has risen, Harry is in danger, but what do the Dursley's have anything do do with it..? You'll find. Please R/R!


A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first time writing in a while. So, please enjoy it and tell me what you think.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does of course.  
  
  
Chapter 1: A Curious Mishap  
  
  
Harry woke up that night with his scar painfully burning in angst. He ripped off his sheets and hastily clutched his forhead. He had just had another nightmare of Voldemort and had been having them for quite some time now. Harry sat up and tried to recollect what had happened in his nightmare.He remembered that Voldemort was there, and with a few of his death eaters. It seemed as if they were in what looked like a dark subterrane... with Wormtail discussing about another attack on muggles. 'So, there had been attacks on muggles, huh?' he thought to himself. Well, he certainly did not know whether this was true or not - it was a dream after all, and yet it seemed so real.  
  
Harry then remembered his godfather. 'Yeah, that's it, I'll write to Sirius and he'll just tell me that it isn't real.' he thought to himself. Simply in stating this, Harry had a brief flashback of what had happened at the end of the school year. What with Voldemort coming back, Cedric being dead, and  
Cornelius seeming not to believe anything about Voldemort. Then Dumbledore had taken action: He had ordered Sirius to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher...  
  
Harry stopped thinking for a second and backtracked to Arabella Figg. He had never really thought about this before. 'Could it have been the same Mrs. Figg that owned bunch of cats and used to baby-sit me?' thought Harry. 'Woah, that would be weird if it was the same person. I mean, Mrs. Figg! A wizard?'  
  
Harry then thought about his dream. 'Now, why would Voldemort and Wormtail be planning another muggle attack? They said it would be an important muggle family, and...'  
  
At that very moment, interrupting Harry's thoughts, Uncle Vernon burst through the door looking extremely furious and a bit bewildered.  
  
"BOY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU COULD HAVE SET THE WHOLE HOUSE ON FIRE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" yelled a deranged Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry, who had a blank expression across his face before, now had a quizzical and yet surprised stature as he stood up to confront his mad uncle. "What did I do?" questioned Harry.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU WRETCHED LITTLE BASTARD! I woke up for a midnight snack," said Vernon in a calmer voice, "BUT THEN WHEN I SMELLED THE SMOKE, I RUSHED DOWN TO THE KITCHEN AND I FOUND A TRAY OF BURNING SHIT IN THE OVEN, AND I SUSPECTED THAT IT WAS YOU! AND HERE YOU ARE, AWAKE! IT HAD TO BE YOU! FEELING GUILTY, ARE WE, BOY?!" yelled Vernon.  
  
By now, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were entering the room. They, who had just woken up, did not look happy. "Vernon, honey, what did the little nuisance do now?" asked Petunia groggily. Vernon held up something that was supposed to be a cooking tray, but now, did not look anything of the sort. Aunt Petunia, with a horrified expression ran out of the room. Harry, who had been standing there trying to convince them it wasn't him, suddenly heard a loud scream from the kitchen. Aunt Petunia savagely leapt back into the doorway holding a meat cleaver. Saying nothing, she dove at a shocked Harry, who barely managed to get out of the way. Before she could land another random chop at Harry, Uncle Vernon grabbed her wrist. "I'll take care of this. After all, if Harry is hurt, who would clean the house? Settle down, Petunia. I have everything under control."   
  
Petunia burst into tears and collapsed on the hard floor sobbing. She looked at Harry. "You-you've d-done it! You've done it for the last time!" she shrieked.  
  
Dudley finally stepped out from behind his father to add to the disastrous predicament of Harry's. "You did it, cousin! And I bet it's because I get to eat more food than you! You just had to get revenge! A sick thing to do, I'd say." His fat body ran to help his mother up.   
  
Harry's uncle started to say something, but stopped saying, "Okay, you got away this time, but you wait, tomorrow you won't get it that easy!" He turned and walked out of the door. Aunt Petunia and Dudley followed hissing crude comments as they left.  
  
Harry sighed and crawled back into bed(noting to himself that this sort of thing happened to him a lot), 'But What had really happened? I mean I didn't certainly didn't do it. Then who could have done it? Well, it was probably Dudley. I mean, things just don't happen like that.' He then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
A/N: I know, I'm getting to the point, so please review and tell me what you think! :)  
I'm on Christmas Break and it probably won't be long until the next chapter. So, you won't have to wait long. I have a few awesome ideas that I think ya'll will really like so please stay with this.   
  
- MoonlightWriter 


End file.
